


Need You Now

by thatapostateboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: After the truth about Blackwall is revealed, the silent treatment he has been receiving from Summer Lavellan becomes too much.From the prompt: ‘Blackwall and “angry sex”’(Note, Summer is a non-inquisitor Lavellan, as is Moss Lavellan who is mentioned in the beginning. Also this is the first smut I’ve ever written so please be kind)





	1. Chapter 1

Blackwall knocked on Summer’s door gently. He had finally gotten a break in his schedule of going over plans for Warden placements after Adamant with the Inquisitor, and wanted to see Summer. Since the truth about him had come out, things between them had been different. She had said that they would have to work at their relationship, but she would need time. That had been three weeks ago, and she had barely said a word to him since. 

If she wanted nothing more to do with him, then fine. He would understand. He expected nothing less. But he had to hear her say the words herself.

“My lady,” he said softly, “Can I come in?” There came no reply from within. He sighed, “Summer, I just want to talk to you.” Still no reply. He thought she would at least have the decency to tell him to leave if she didn’t want to talk instead of just ignoring him.

“She isn’t in there.”

Blackwall looked around to see Moss behind him, Wren in his arms. The infant elf cooed when he saw Blackwall, and the old soldier’s heart swelled a little. He frowned at Moss however.

“Where is she?” he asked, “I wanted to speak to her.”

“She’s outside,” Moss told him, “She’s been training all afternoon. I couldn’t get her to come in out of the rain.” Blackwall glanced to the window at the end of the hallway where he could see the rain lashing hard against the window panes. What in the bloody void was she doing out there? He went to leave, but Moss grabbed hold of his arm. For such a scrawny elf, he was stronger than he looked. “Look, I don’t know exactly what it is going on between you and Summer,” he said, “But she is my best friend, and mother of my son. She is free to give her heart to whoever she wishes, but cause her anymore pain than you already have and you will regret it.”

“Don’t threaten me, boy,” Blackwall’s voice was low, growling almost.

“I’m not threatening you,” Moss pointed out, “Summer is a big girl. She can take care of herself. But I can see how much you care for her, and you should know that if you hurt her again, you are going to lose her.”

He let go of Blackwall’s arm then left him, heading to the library. Blackwall ran a hand through his greying hair then headed quickly outside. The rain was heavy and unforgiving, and he was soaked within seconds. He passed by many soldiers rushing indoors to take shelter, but didn’t stop going until he saw Summer’s familiar blonde hair through the pouring rain.

He found her in the training ring, arrows flying quickly from her bow, striking the target accurately every time. She looked so free in those few moments he watched her, the wind and rain battering at her, the sharp determination in her eyes, the swift and graceful movements of her body.

“My lady,” he called to her, and she whipped quickly around, almost pointing an arrow at him until she realised what she was doing.

“Ser Blackwall,” she greeted him with a nod before turning back to the target, continuing to fire arrows.

“What are you doing out here?” he frowned, “You’re soaked to the skin. You’ll catch a death of cold.”

“I’m Dalish,” she pointed out, “A bit of rain is nothing new to me.”

“A bit of rain?”

“Yes,” she fired another arrow, “A bit of rain. I have lived my life in the wilds, ser, I know what true rain is.”

“Please come inside,” he said, getting frustrated.

“You need not be concerned. Go back inside where it is warm,” she insisted, “Never mind me catching a death of cold. We must worry more about you dying. At least have the decency to say goodbye this time, if it would not be too much of an inconvenience for you, ser.”

He let out a deep sigh. There it was. She was angry with him.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” he asked, “Because I didn’t tell you the truth?”

She threw her bow down into the mud and turned to face him, wet hair flying everywhere.

“I couldn’t give the Dread Wolf’s ass about the truth. I know the man you are now, I do not care about the man you were. I heard your story, I know why you lied. But you left,” she hissed, “You left me alone in that barn, and you went off to die without so much as a goodbye. What if we hadn’t got there in time? What if the Inquisitor couldn’t get you out? They would have hung you and I would have lost you forever. That is not something I think I can ever forgive you for.”

Her composure was cracking, and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Not yet.

“I’m sorry,” he told her, stepping a little closer to her, “I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do… Tell me what you would have of me, my lady. Send me away if you wish. Never speak to me again. It is nothing less than I deserve.”

She ran her hand through her hair, getting it off of her face before she looked at him, blue eyes meeting his. She quickly closed the gap between them, flinging her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a kiss, crushing her wet lips against his. The rain battered against him, but he barely felt it, losing himself in the kiss, in the hot press of her mouth.

When they broke for breath, he barely had a second to think before his hand was in hers and she was pulling him down the steps and towards the stable, pausing to steal more kisses from each other as they went, pressing the other up against the scaffolding, the now closed merchant stall and even the doorway to the barn.

They went inside and he pulled himself away from her embrace as they were finally out of the rain, realising how wet their clothes were. He mumbled something quietly about staying warm and went quickly to the fireplace, lighting it with practised ease. He stood, mouth open to stay something, words lost when he saw that she was right behind him. Completely naked.

His eyes roved over her form, lit only by the warm firelight. He had seen her naked before, on the night he had first made love to her in this barn, the night before he left, and had even caught glimpses whilst changing and bathing on the road; he had noticed very quickly that the Dalish were very comfortable around other people, but this… this was completely different.

Before, she had expressed concerns about her body, how she had worried that he wouldn’t find her attractive because she’d had a child before they met. He had proven to her on that first night just how much he truly desired her, how the stretch marks on her stomach didn’t make her any less beautiful, how he still adored her breasts even though they weren’t as pert as they appeared in her tight leather armour.

But now, there was no insecurity in the way she held herself. She tilted her head to the side, meeting his eyes with a hooded gaze, inviting him closer with nothing more than a look. She was the most ravishingly gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her sun-warmed skin glowed in the firelight, droplets of water sliding down her collarbone, dropping off at her breasts. He stepped closer to her, kissing her gently before lowering his head to catch one of the droplets, tasting rain and her; leather, fresh earth and berries.

She let her head lull back as he continued to kiss her chest, gasping as he claimed one of her now stiffening nipples in his mouth, not caring how much he had to bend his back to do it. If anything, they both enjoyed the height difference. She felt safe with him, a constant shield at her back, but he never made her feel small.

Her fingers weaved into his dark locks, scratching her nails against his scalp to pull him back up to her mouth. She kissed him hard, not relinquishing her hold on the back of his head.

“What would you have of me, my lady?” he prompted, his words little more than a groan into her mouth.

“I would have you put that mouth of yours to better use,” she said, and could swear that she felt his cock jolt against her thigh.

They sunk down into the rug in front of the fire together; a warm bear skin that she had hunted herself for him. She led back and he kissed his way down her body, playing close attention to the silvery marks across her strong archer’s abdomen. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin on her inner thighs, relishing in the soft gasps that were already escaping her mouth.

Her skin was damp from training in the rain, but he surprised at how wet she already was. That she felt that way about him, that her body reacted this way for him…

He pressed his tongue against her and a whine reverberated from her throat. He lapped at her, earning more gasps and groans as he did. He slid a finger into her, soon making it two. He could feel her starting to tense up, her eyes squeezing shut, back beginning to arch. He thought about teasing her, pulling away, drawing this out. But his lady had asked this of him, and there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for his lady.

He moved his tongue to her clit and sucked. Her thighs clamped down his head, back arched, her orgasm hitting her. He kept his mouth on her, continuing to lick and suck at her as she rode out her orgasm. His cock was rock hard in his trousers, but he kept his focus on her.

Her hand was still in her hair, fingers tangled up in his dark mop, pulling him closer against her as her hips ground against against his mouth, desperate for more contact. When he showed no signs of letting up, she gave a tug, pulling him up slightly.

“Take off your clothes,” she told him.

He sat up, hands working quickly at his buckled tunic and belt. She sat herself up off the floor, kneeling up to watch him undress. He was still taller than her, but she felt bigger under his gaze. He stripped off, throwing his clothes and boots aside, not caring that they would get covered in hay. With firm hands on his shoulders, she guided him to lay down, moving to straddle him.

Thunder rumbled overhead as rain poured down onto the wooden roof of the barn, but all he could focus on was her. She was breathless, skin flushed, from her recent orgasm, her vallaslin standing out on her face more than usual. She reached behind herself and undid her braid, letting her wet hair fall around her shoulders in wild, damp curls.

“One day,” she said quietly as she looked down at him, “I will be able to forgive you for leaving me, for going off to die without saying goodbye.” She rocked her wet sex against the tip of his cock, earning a groan of her name from deep within his chest, “It is a pain that will not easily heal, but I can’t bare the thought of losing you again.” She ground harder against him, “Tonight, I just need to feel you, to know that you are still here.”

“I’m here,” he told her, unable to take his eyes off of her, “I’m yours.”

She sunk herself down onto his length at the sound of those words, both of them giving loud moans of pleasure.

“Damn fucking right you’re mine,” there was a growl behind her tone as she began to ride him, hips rising and falling at an increasing rate. His hands went to her hips, desperately holding her closer to him. He tried to thrust up into her to match her pace but she was relentlessly bounding and grinding against him. One of her hands went between her legs to rub at her clit and he felt her beginning to tighten around him, her rhythm faltering slightly as pleasure coiled in her stomach.

As her pleasure peaked and she let out a cry of his name, he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, holding close to each other as she rode out her orgasm with her face buried in his shoulder.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, kissing at whatever skin he could reach, “I’m here.”

She continued to rock against him, arms around his shoulders, nails clawing at his back. She leaned her head back to look into his eyes, “Promise me that you will never leave me like that again.”

He stared at her, “What?”

“Promise me, Blackwall, that I am not going to lose you, and in exchange, you will never lose me. Not now. Not ever.”

“I promise,” he said shakily, stumbling over his words in haste to get them out, verging on the edge of his own finish, “I will never leave you again. The Maker himself would have to take me from your side.”

“I’d fight him my damned self to keep you there,” she whispered before she knocked him backwards, leaning down on top of him as she pumped her hips against his length, chests and foreheads pressed together.

“Fuck, Summer, I-” his words were cut off as his orgasm crashed over him, spilling himself inside of her. She held herself over him for a few more moments, both of them panting hard as they looked at each other, before she rolled over beside him, long blonde hair fanned around her.

“Did you mean it?” she asked after a minute or so of relaxed silence, “Did you mean what you said?”

He turned onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at her, “I meant it. Every word. No more running, no more hiding. I’m yours, Summer, for however long you will have me.”

“I meant what I said in return,” she told him, “If you’re in this, so am I. You told me once that you didn’t think we could have a life together. I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”

He leaned his head down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, “I’ve never looked more forward to being proved wrong… Are you still angry?”

“Oh I’m furious,” she said, hints of a smile playing at her lips, “The sex definitely worked out some of the tension.”

“Happy to be of service.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” she said pulling him on top of her, claiming a deeper kiss from his mouth.

“You are insatiable,” he hummed, then began to trail kisses down her body, “I’m not as young as I once was, but I’m sure I can keep my lady satisfied in the time being.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re looking happier, Sunbeam.”

Summer glanced up from her breakfast when she heard Varric’s voice, “Do I?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “And come to think of it, so does our newly not-Grey Warden. You and Hero finally make up?”

She smiled into her cup as she took a sip of fruit tea, “You could say that.”

“You know I need details or I’m just going to make it up,” he teased.

She snorted in his direction, “I’m not going to give you details about our relationship.”

“I don’t need many, everyone in Skyhold knows that you’ve been at it like rabbits for the past few days. Horsemaster Dennet has been too scared to go into the barn since the night of the storm.”

Her eyes went wide, “Everyone knows?”

He chuckled, “No one has a clue, I was messing with you to see if it was true.”

“Creators take you, dwarf,” she narrowed her eyes at him.

She drained the rest of her teacup and left, muttering something about heading to the library, but he didn’t miss the fact that she left through the main door and headed left. He pulled out the small journal he kept in his pockets for notes.

 _The fair lady and her knight overcame their differences and found companionship in each other’s arms. Fighting with the one you love is never pleasant. Makeup sex on the other hand is_ more _than pleasant._


End file.
